


Fanarty comic strip to train to nowhere ch.12

by Cloudlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlet/pseuds/Cloudlet
Summary: I love Sirius/Remus generally and this lovely scene was too perfect for my soul. So here it is my loose interpretation.





	Fanarty comic strip to train to nowhere ch.12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/gifts).




End file.
